far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Habitat One
The only House Triangulum arcology in orbit of Lovelace that survived the Scream. It is now a home to almost half of all the noble Families of the House. It is a technological wonder and a sight to behold. History Originally founded in the Golden Age, Habitat One and its accompanying stations were the largest project in Pamitan history in terms of the number of noble Families involved. Being one of the first two stations, Habitat One was mostly devoid of psyonic technology, a fact that contributed to its survival during the Scream. Its sister station, Avan One - now a dangerous, uninhabitable ruin - still orbits Lovelace while the other five stations lie crashed on the surface since the Scream. The Scream brought destruction to the once majestic dome-cities of House Triangulum, and the remainder of the House had to make their way to orbit, battling for survival to restore Habitat One. After House Vela rediscovered Pamita Cha, the House rejoined the Empire and some of the nobles left the station to continue their lives and research elsewhere in the sector. Inhabitants The nobles of House Triangulum leave most of the administration of the station to commoner administrators, but the Atriarch of each Triangulum Family on the Habitat form a council if there are major decisions to be made about the station. Most of the Habitats inhabitants are commoners who are part of the support cycle or directly connected to the scientific work, with a smaller force dedicated to service, security and administration. Habitat One Sections The bulk of the stations internal space is divided into public, shared and private section. Foreigner Commercial Sections The public areas of the Habitat One are open to visitors and merchants, where shops, restaurants, various pan-imperial services and hotels can be found. Unless you are a guest of any of the Habitat One Families or a part of one, you will not be granted access outside these areas. Shared Areas There are common labs and facilities where collaborative projects are being researched and only Triangulum Nobles and Commoners are allowed. Private Sections Each Triangulum Family also holds a private sector of the station, that is off limits to anyone outside their Family, which includes their living quarters, laboratories and sometimes a private space-port. Places of interest The Founders ship The Habitat One station was originally built around the original Constellation ship (or what remained of it). to this day the relic can be viewed on the station. Primary Vegetation Dome The central vegetation dome on top of the station is home to many a Biologist and Botanist family. Spanning miles wide, it is home to enormous trees, jungles and parks, serving experimental, utility and recreational purposees. Bistan Tidhkari In a secluded section of Habitat One’s biodome stand the trees of the Bistan Tidhkari. Planted as one of the first installations early in the Empire's Golden Age some of the trees in this grove have almost seen the passing of a millennium. Every tree in the Bistan Tidhkari represents a Noble Family of House Triangulum. They stand as a marvel of artistry and genetic engineering, demonstrating an elegance and skill that has been lost since the Scream. Each tree is unique, created to appeal to the interests of its Family. Walking through the forest the displayed diversity is breathtaking, and serves as a representation of the wide-ranging ambitions of House Triangulum Nobles. The Bistan Tidhkari is a quiet place for meditation and reflection. Entrance is restricted to the Triangulum Nobility and the Neshmet of House Lyra. Nobles of other Houses can enter the grove if they receive an invitation. The Delta Institute The Delta Institute is the most acclaimed of the educational facilities maintained by House Triangulum. It is located on Habitat One in orbit of the planet Lovelace and houses some of the most advanced research facilities in the sector. The Institute's motto is "Be the Change of the Sector", a play on the name of the school as well as a reminder that many of the scientific breakthroughs in the history of Acheron Rho have been made by the Institute's researchers. Lava Slalom Stadium Pamita Cha is the home of the well known mecha racing game full of explosive metal-tearing combat. Even though the station does not have a live volcano, the stadium is built to emulate the enviromnent perfectly. Mox Lightning Opal Part of an established franchise of Reticulum owned drinking establishments, the Mox Lightining Opal is a bar well known among both Nobles and Commoners of Habitat One. The Bar sports an extreme mathematical theme. Geometric shaped furniture float freely in the room with various geometric accoutrements. The centre room is circular, with a bar in the centre, manned by a top of the line VI bartender. The bar itself has a tiki theme, with palm trees growing in various locations, with micro-machines constantly shifting the leaves to fan the nearby patrons. Foreign Influences The foreigner commercial sections of Habitat One are riddled with influences from other cultures. Noble Families of the Empire and other organisations have their official businesses and representatives, but it's also home for people seeking refuge. Project Aphroditos In coordination with the Caduceus Organization, a genetic modification clinic on Habitat One known as “Project Aphroditos.” was established. Through the combination of Triangulum’s advanced technology and the medical expertise of Serpens, the clinic offers treatments including but not limited to Genetic alteration, Aesthetic reconstruction and Cybernetic installation. Ophidia Medical Facility The Caduceus Organisation owned by House Serpens makes sure, that their medical services are available to every citizen of the Empire. Habitat One is not an exception - the Ophidia Medical Facility is the main House Serpens clinic on Habitat One. Lyran Embassy Located in topmost Commercial level of Habitat One, the House Lyra embassy doubles as a place where the research on the human mind is conducted for psychological advancement. These finding are used to better understand mental trauma and to facilitate a stronger mind. This research is a mainly conducted by Lyran scientists, but a few Triangulum scientists have given their input into trying to unlock the human psyche. It is also the heart of Lyran culture on the station, where Neshmet continue unending debates with Triangulum scholars abot the existence and nature of the After. Mojica Institute of Genetic Advancement The Mojica Institute is a genealogy institution shared between the Houses Eridanus and Triangulum. It was built to give both Houses a place to continue the genetic research that used to be the responsibility of House Cygnus before its destruction during the War Against the Artificials. The Mojica Institute is located in the shared laboratory area of Habitat One. It contains a large seed vault, a House Eridanus financial office, and laboratory space for Triangulum Geneticists and Eridanus research personnel. The Institute is named after Francisco Mojica, first scientist to discover the CRISPR sequence, and it’s function. Sharing divine mandate of House Cygnus. The Mojica Seed Vault contains samples and genetic data for all of the publicly accessible genetic science on Habitat One. It also contains a library of patented sequences, and the trademarks associated with them. House Triangulum Geneticists use the vault for their scientific experiments. House Eridanus finances the Mojica Seed Vault and provides funding for the genetic research of House Triangulum. In return, House Eridanus has the right to make use of the patents to improve their industrial and agricultural processes. Financing Research and Development. Finances for the Mojica Institute are managed by a team of Eridanii Triffox and Regulatos. These nobles work together with the Shojis of House Triangulum to administrate the Mojica Institute. The Shoji of House Triangulum are specialized in procuring samples and reagents used in genetic research through their administrative networks. They work together with Eridanii Triffox to secure long term financing for Triangulum scientists, and negotiate the terms of trademarks and patent usage with Eridanii Regulatos. Clandestine Operations. The Tax Breachers have an established operation in the Mojica Institute. House Eridanus sent a genealogy expert named Discount Keiran Shall, who is secretly an operation manager for the Tax Breachers. Discount Shall is a former member of House Triangulum, turned A.C.R.E. Director, turned Discount married to an Eridanus Tax Breacher. He makes deals with the Shoji and Dōrokujins of Habitat One to sell and buy illegal genetic research. Shall is still working on his infamous Project GAIA in the background, using the business connections of his new family and the pretech research facilities in the Mojica Institute. Private Security. The Institute is under guard by a private security force called SSP-Am. (Servizi di Sicurezza Prioritari - Azienda Militare) led by Condottieri Eridanus Durante Jasvinder (They/Them). House Eridanus hired additional security for the Mojica Institute, to protect the valuable data it contains. The SSP-Am. consists of small arms security guards. The Azienda is capable of guarding the Mojica Seed Vault, and supporting local police forces of House Triangulum and House Crux. Faction Turn Representation. The Mojica Institute for Genetic Advancement is represented in the FacTurn by the House Eridanus Base of Influence on Lovelace. The SSP-Am. is represented in the FacTurn by the House Eridanus Security Personnel on Lovelace. Cobalt Lotus The Lotus Bars Ltd franchise is a recent endeavor founded by Sheikh Vela Eratesh in an attempt to bring more happiness to the people of the sector. The bars most often serve as a refuge to Velan Immersers. No two Lotus’s are the same and many vary greatly, but all strive to provide high quality drinks in a local atmosphere. Cultivated through scientific formulas for aesthetic taste the scientists of Habitat One, the Cobalt Lotus uses a somewhat retro aesthetic incorporating blinking lights, diodes and superfluous knobs and dials into its furnishings to help give a somewhat comical look of the labs surrounding it. The bar itself is designed in a sleek capsule opening up to reveal pristine and minimalist bottles more resembling beakers than the lively bottles found in most bars. The bartenders all have degrees in mixology. Crux Investigation Bureau As in any Imperial world, House Crux police forces have a large presence on Habitat One, with over 4000 Crux Nobles overseeing almost 25000 of their servants, Commoners and robots, protecting and serving the Habitat One population. Volunteers from among Triangulum Commoners and Nobles alike are trained at the Crux Police Training Center each year, some of them sent to complete advanced trainings on Hiera to return and get assignments to one of the 147 precincts. Although each larger noble Family employs it's own security forces that resolves theft, violence and even homicide within the boudries of the Family's private property, in circumstances of inter Family investigation being required the cases are passed on to Crux investigators, who relentlesly seek Imperial justice. Crux Investigation Bureau and the Police Training Center are each fully staffed, however in light of the nearby Vagrant presence, in addition to the aftermath of the Cygnus affair, the current Crux personnel is somewhat elevated presently, with Officers paying more attention to both piracy and maltech-related crime. Temples of the Infinite Chant of the Soul Indivisible The Infinite Chant of the Soul Indivisible is a sect of the Church of Humanity, Repentant that believes that all souls are in fact one single World Soul, which is also the Divine, that animates not just life but all matter and the laws of nature themselves. It has found modest popularity within House Triangulum, resulting in a Triangulum sub-branch of the Chant. The Habitat One branch of the Infinite Chant of the Soul Indivisible in particular has developed a unique perspective on the beliefs of the Chant. Originally started by five Physicist families, the Infinite Chant is now cultivated amongst nobles and commoners alike. Triangulum rarely personify the divine, and Triangulum Chant members are generally less drawn to the esoteric metaphors favored in the Chant at large, than to the broader concept of its belief in the Divine World Soul. It is a well known fact for anyone delving deep into sciences, that studying any subject makes you feel that there's just so much more to the world then what you already know. The more you know about a particular science, the closer you are to certain type of divinity. Triangulum’s methodical approach to all the mysteries of the Universe results in a pragmatic, yet surprisingly strong understanding of the Divine Will among the citizens of Habitat One. Those who accept the Chant’s teachings on the World Soul share a firm belief that natural law is the divine law itself, and that the universe itself is scripture that one needs to read to get ever closer to the ultimate truth that speaks to us constantly in the never-ending movement of the universe. For these Triangulum, science becomes worship as they draw strength, motivation, and zeal from this belief. Since gravity manipulation is common on the entire station, it is customary for Triangulum temples of the Chant to have zero-g meditation halls, with the largest one, a giant sphere owned by a Physicist Triangulum, being located in the public section 37A. In addition to Imperial, Pamitan, a native language of Lovelace, is commonly spoken during meditation. Chant meditations on Habitat One can be as much science lectures as meditation. Chant members of other branches participating in a Habitat One meditation session are often surprised at the local customs, but the Chant as a whole encourages these kinds of bewildering experiences as excellent learning and teaching moments for all involved. 'The Fragrant Ember, Teashop and Inn' Owned by Vasco Xiao, a Hong Lu citizen, and located on Commercial level 41, the Fragrant Ember is a very well known visitor attraction. They say, that if you haven’t been in a Teashop on Hong Lu, the Fragrant Ember is the second best thing. Besides being the draw of tourists hungry for exotic discoveries, it often lends it’s vast rooms to guests of Hong Lu origin, allowing some of them to reunite with their kin and do business in a traditional way in a familiar environment. At the same time for Habitat One citizens it serves as a window into the widely unknown culture of Hong Lu, and as a source of stories and facts about the events taking place on the planet. Despite Habitat One's high security, the inn serves a secondary secret purpose - being a front for The Ominos del sonno, a family of information brokers many thought dead, that resurfaced recently. 'Reticulum Enclave' The outside observer would have a hard time distinguishing the Reticulum Enclave from the surrounding buildings on Habitat One. Only when you come in view of the Yagura tower and the distinctive blue vegetation of the Saab Chrysanthos Remembrance Park that cascades over two of its sides would you realize you had entered a different section of the station.The Yagura tower and the forcefield enclosed park that is grafted onto its sides with gravitation technology, serve as the heart of the enclave. Residential buildings, workshops and labs radiate out from the tower like the spokes of a wheel. While the exteriors retain their Triangulum architecture the interiors have been heavily modified to incorporate Reticulum design elements, particularly Aomori wood. Although there are some strictly traditional workshops in use, most incorporate Triangulum technology to varying degrees. On the outskirts of the enclave there are public labs and workshops set up to facilitate collaboration between the two Houses. The Reticulum population on Habitat One is composed of permanent crafters, who work developing new techniques that can be shared with their brethren, rotating Kannushi traveling with their more advanced students, and permanent and visiting wielders. The Knights of the Orders of Operation are particularly fond of Reticulum craftsmanship. It is a mark of prestige in the various Orders to wield a Reticulum made weapon. The three most sought after crafters for this type of work on Habitat One are Shinkan Reticulum Mohan Nanako, Shinkan Reticulum Antinanco Matsumoto, and Shinkan Reticulum Arabinda Ueda. Technology Commodities Conveniance is one of the biggest motors of science and progress. That is why Habitat One offers a wide array of commodities to its citizens. Robots Ever present, robotic servants are a part of the first impression any newcomer forms when visiting Habitat One. Plastic or metallic, faceless automatons come in different shapes and sizes. A large pool of public robots work at starports and commercial levels serving as guides, porters and surveillance. Most of the Nobles and Freemen living on the station have at least one [rivate robot to perform the tedious everyday tasks while they can enjoy their favourite pastime. These automatons are an answer to the question: What if your datapad had hands and legs. Always Clean Most public surfaces on Habitat One are coated with a nano-crystal based photocatalytic solution. This solution is energized by ultraviolet light, triggering chemical reactions which break down organic matter into carbon dioxide and water. This allows the station to be self-cleaning, with surfaces kept pristine and free from dirt and grime. Furthermore, capacitive sensors in the flooring are able to detect any large spillages or instances of litter and dispatch automated cleaning robots. These sensors serve the additional purpose of monitoring the movement of residents about the station to enable maximum efficiency in planning decisions, and the detection of falls which may cause injury so that medical staff may be dispatched. Induced Gravity There are no staircases or elevators in public areas of the station. There are walls of inverted gravity which you can walk effortlessly, and elevators are replaced by a combination of grav and phasing technology, rings that can carry you upwards to your destination. Phasing walls Phasing technology is also used when accessing secret research facilities on the station - some of the laboratories will have no discernable entry points and require the use of HOI in specific locations for the phasing walls to allow access. Conveyance Express All sections of the station are connected with intertwining cylindrical shafts where gravity is set to 1g on all of the walls. These are used to walk from place to a place irrespectful to the relative direction of the tunnel. The central part of these shafts is reserved for CEBs (Conveyance Express Bubbles). You can be picked up by a gravity bubble, surrounded by a spherical forcefield and promptly carried to your destination selected on your HOI. The Forcefield emitters are hidden in the black line that runs on both sides of every shaft. Most of the non-Traingulum inhabitants will refer to the shafts as 'pipes'. Habitat One Interface All Habitat One Citizens are granted a HOI (Habitat One Interface) a wrist-mounted or implanted device that allows to control and communicate with some of the stations’ technological commodities. There is a software version of the Interface that can be installed on most of the modern day datapads, but it does not grant full functionality. Primary Vegetation Dome The top of the station is covered by a gigantic dome that houses all sorts of vegetation, starting with enormous nectar trees through various types of genetically altered crops to glasshouses used for microbiological research. Security Knights The House Guard of House Triangulum is often tasked with defendin the station. Knights of the Orders of Operation, each responsible for their own gear, present a menagerie of the most advanced and customized warfare equipment. Drones While each Family has security related to their form of research and lends part of it to defend the station, the station owning Families pool together to upkeep a large fleet of semi-autonomous remote-controlled drones as the main mean of defending the station against raids. Habitat One Thematic Gallery 6a0133f3a4072c970b01538e45ab82970b-550wi.jpg EP2 1.jpg DOsTINfXUAkq2Ng.jpg Primary Vegetation Dome.jpg|The Primary Vegetation Dome Category:Lovelace Category:House Triangulum Category:Pamita Cha